Generally, a mobile terminal (a mobile phone, tablet computer and the like) is equipped with a front camera. The front camera may be configured to provide functions such as a video call and a selfie. The front camera needs to occupy a part of area of one side, where a display screen is located, of the mobile terminal, which is not beneficial to improving the screen-to-body ratio of the mobile terminal.